The Nightmare Begin
by Tezza-Chan
Summary: A normal day turns in to something the Blitzkrieg boys rather would live without ...


**WARNING ! :**

This is not for people who have sensitive souls, so for all you please leave, there is going to be some not so happy things in this, now you are warned.

Everyone ells Enjoy ^__^

_**The nightmare begin**_

It was a day like any other for The Blitzkrieg Boys, nothing unseal. Ian was running around totally hyper, after have eaten 3 whole chocolate cakes all by himself. Bryan was half asleep in the game room. Spencer was sitting in the couch watching TV. Tala was upstairs in his room masturbating to some porn videos he had downloaded on his computer. And Kai, well... He was outside reading in a book he had gotten from his mom as a welcome back present a long time ago. As you see nothing out of the ordinary for the 5 boys.

Suddenly the door bell rang 'Ding Dong', everyone stop whatever they were doing, none of them were expecting any visitors. Kai stood up and got out in the entrée to open the door. When he opened the door there just stood a basket with a letter and some sweets, on the doorstep. He took it and went to the living room.

"GUYS!!! IN HERE NOW!!!" Kai yelled so loud everyone in the house would could hear it, even if they were playing extremely loud music. Everyone stopped with whatever they were doing, again. Bryan jumped up from the chair he was half asleep in, and hurried in to Kai, looking very surprised, and with a still hyper Ian right after him. Spencer turn of the TV in a big hurry and got over to Kai. And Tala got his pants on as fast as he could, and run downstairs to the other, trying to hide that he had a hard on.

"What's wrong?" Spencer asked when everyone has gotten in there. He looked at Kai a bit worried, that it might be something very serious.

Kai looked at the others and giggled when he saw Tala, "Someone need to watch a little less porn" he just said with a smirk on his face, and looked over at Spencer and gave him the letter there was in the basket.

"Bugger off Kai" Tala said a bit mad, but blushing a bit over that the blue haired team mate had seen it, the second he had looked at him.

Spencer opened the letter, but Bryan took it from him, and began to read up from it. "Dear boys...." he looked at the others, there had stopped their little 'fight' and just waited for Bryan to continue. "This is a warning... If any of you wanna live to see the next day, don't leave the house, and for you who do... R.I.P. Is what I wanna say to you... Deadly regards your grave digger" Bryan finished.

Ian looked a bit scared while everyone else just looked skeptically at Bryan, who just shacked his head. "Why should we even wanna leave the house in the first place?" Tala asked looking at the others, there looked like they were about to have asked the same question.

"Don't know" the others said. They all looked around when they hear a strange noise coming from somewhere near them. And all of them shacked their heads when they saw it just was Ian, there was going crazy on the basket and the candy in it. "Typical" all of them said giggling a bit, over Ians funny way of attacking the candy.

But none of them had ever dream in their biggest nightmare, what happen after that. They saw Ian get all white in the face running out of the front door, then they heard a loud scream, and everyone hurried to the front door, just to see a dead Ian lying on the front yard. Blood all over but no wound, no sign of what did that to him, or where the blood was coming from. They just stood there in the door opening, none of them dared to take one step outside.

Tala looked like someone who had just seen a ghost when he turned around, and looked inside the house again. He fell on his knees and the others looked surprised at him, and in the way he was pointing. "Holy fuck!" Bryan said falling down on his knees beside Tala, and looking down the in the ground. There on the stairs was blood, running down the stairs, but it just came out the stairs, out of nothing but the stairs, and it just ran slowly down.

"Okay this is just too God damn freaky!!" Spencer said slowly backing in to a wall and looking like he was going to scream. He let himself fall down to sit there starring like everyone ells did. The only one standing know was Kai, and he didn't look too good either. Everyone was pale white, more than normally, it was not just typical Russian white, but more like snow white.

Kai walked over to the stairs and raised his hand to touch the blood, but got pulled back by Tala. Who had gotten up and over to Kai, to stop him from doing it. "Don't Kai, you'll never know what could happen, just remember, Ian just ate some candy, and know his is dead" Tala said with a shaking voice, holding Kai back so he couldn't touch the blood on the stairs.

Spencer had now gotten up too, and the same had Bryan. Both of them were with Kai and Tala now. Kai just looked at the blood, looking like he was on the edge to go insane. Bryan placed a hand on his shoulder, and Kai turned his head to face, a bit worried look on Bryans face. The look on Kais face stayed the same, no changes at all. "Kai come down, it's going to be okay" Bryan said in a try to come his team mate down, and himself a bit too. Because he was just as scared as the blue haired teen was, but he just didn't show it so much. He knew everyone was scared, but could they do. Nothing.

A paper plane flew down and landed in front of Tala who picked it up. After looking at it closely, he opened it and starting reading up. "Dear Boys... Your friend didn't make it, but who thought he would anyway... Anyway hold you inside or you are going to end up like him... There is a little game you need to solve before midnight or something is going to happen to the thing most precious to you all, in the whole world.. Your grave digger" Tala looked at the others and at the letter again, it was too much, Ian was dead because of some game... He couldn't believe it, it wasn't real. He kept on repeating in his head, but it was real.

Everyone looked when the front door slowly started to close, all by itself. They looked at the door there were a note on it, and Bryan took it. "What is this?" he mumbled to himself, and then looked back at the others. After haven seen the others faces Bryan just looked at the note in his hand, not sure if he wanted to read it or not.

Kai was getting back to his usual self again, which was good. But couldn't get up again, he was to angry and actually scared, not that he was scared of what had happen, done is done. But scared of what the hell was going to happen to all of them. It was with a bit difficulty and a half shaking body, he got up standing and walked over to Bryan and took the note. He began to read out loud. "Boys... Now you need to use your brains... This is a clue to solve the first riddle... Go the place where another world rule, where one of you have been today and there you will find the first piece of my little puzzle... But hurry up boys, there is only 6 hours left to midnight..." Kai looked at the others when he was done reading it. He just looked not saying a thing. Thinking of what the note had meant by that, were another world rules? it made no sense to him. And the same for none of the others he could see.

Bran looked at the others "another world" he kept repeating for himself. He had some thoughts of is but wasn't sure at all, a light went on in his mind. "The game room" he said out loud. Tala looked at him, but he looked said it all and Bryan smiled a little over having broken the code. "Were another world rules... The games, they are a whole little universe in itself!" Bryan said, the others looked at him and all of them ran to the game room.

There on the floor totally covered in blood laid a picture. Kai picked it up and looked at the back before looking at the front. "Good job... the next clue is ... someone there is one of you near but the person don't appreciate... the person is the one in this picture, and her son have something that is mine... find that and you find the next clue..." Kai read and turned around the picture and removed some blood, and he got pale with in the face. He just stood there, silent for a minute. "...Mom..." he whispered. And fell on his knees.

Everyone looked at him but didn't say anything, what could they say. On the picture Kais mom was laying in the grass whit a knife in the heart. "Kai maybe it is just a fake" Spencer tried, but no luck, Kai was crying, he knew it was true and that he had done nothing to stop it. It was like ripping his heart apart slowly.

Kai got up and when to the stairs, but now all the blood was gone and there was no sign of it ever been there in the first place. He didn't care and went up to his room, followed by the others. He looked through all his stuff and found a cross in a silver chain. And they were a little note around it. He already knew it was that, because it was something he had found in the street some time ago. "You know your stuff well Kai, good for you, the next and final clue you will find in the place that one of you treasure the most, here in this house..." Kai threw the cross in to the wall and looked at the others. "I can't take this guys, this is too much" Kai was on the edge to lose his mind, and he looked like, god knows what.

Tala tried to stop Kai from running down the stairs but he couldn't, and Kai ran out in the backyard, but in the same second he was out of the house, Tala and the others got down just to see Kai get a knife through his throat and falling dead to the ground. "NOOOOOOOO!!!" Tala screamed falling on his knees, his best friend dying in front of his eyes, it was too much, all three of them were about to go insane.

Bryan helped Tala up, he was crying and holding on to Kais scarf that he accidentally had pulled of when he had tried to stop Kai on the stairs. He took it on, and looked at Spencer and Bryan. "Ian treasured the kitchen a lot, and he was the first to die, maybe we should try there first." he said, trying to pull himself together, and get a little hold of himself.

They went in to the kitchen and there on the sweet cup was a new note, Spencer took it and began to read, "Now you have overdone yourselves... You figured it out, I have to say I'm impressed... Now are the only things you need to do, is finding me, or figure out who I'm you have 2 hours..." He looked at Tala and Bryan, both of them looking like they had no clue at all.

_**2 hours later...**_

Tala, Spencer and Bryan sat in the living room, and had searched the whole building, but haven't found anything at all. And suddenly the TV turned on, and a cross shoved up. "Dear boys, midnight have come, and still you haven't solved my puzzle... Very disappointing... But I think you have learned a lesson, and won't ever again threat anyone ever again... So I will let you go for this time but don't think I won't come back..." a computer like voice said and the same second it was done the TV turn off again.

All three of the boys were covered in wounds and scratches. Blood was on their clothes and they looked terrible. But none of them cared, they all just thought of who would do this to them, to kill so many people, just to teach them a lesson. It was insane.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

I know this isn't so good but it is my first Horror fic EVER...

But I would be happy if you would coment it ^__^


End file.
